Honor's End
by Daqwoo
Summary: "It all began, where it all ended. Shipped away from Karpathia, I was tossed into the warmachine of the Imperium. Honor's End, I hope to never see that world again. The Karpathian 7th regiment, the one person who survived from it, says so." So it begins the saga of Lord General Militant David S. Hughes, as a corporal of the 7th Karpathian regiment, which met its end on Honor's End.
1. Chapter 1

My own breath was driving me crazy, as I was aimlessly tracking across the No Man's Land. Each step felt like lifting 20 pounds of weight, as the mud hardly wanted to release my boots, with each step I made. My glasses were broken, I toss them away, like I need them, the doctors corrected my sight shortly after I joined the Guard.

I never felt so tired in my life; I wasn't even sure why I was doing this or anything anymore. Certainly, I cannot turn back… certain and painful death waits me if I do, but if not then it is already after me by now. I wanted to pray, but after witnessing the horrors and betrayals of war for years, I began to realize that it won't do me any good at this point. It didn't do me any good back then either.

Taking a few more steps, I fell to my knees, wheezing, grasping for air, but all I could smell was the murky ponds of water, blood and the Emperor knows what the other stenches that lingered in the air. I clenched my jaw and fists, trying to hold back my tears, I closed my eyes to hold back my crying, but the moment I did, I shoot them open. That image was still there… I might never be able to sleep, or blink anymore… I was too afraid of seeing that again. I must have been a pathetic sight, one weeping guardsman, in the middle of No Man's Land, among the dead, alone.

I could care less, no one was alive around me to judge my actions anymore, even those who I am desperate to reach, have left me and my comrades to die. My officers fled as they left us to rot, ironic that they were the first to get themselves killed in the most horrid fashion. There was no one anymore to feel pity for me, or to judge my actions. All I have now are the dead around me… and the silence.

I didn't wipe my face, as my hands and uniform were too dirty. Continuing with my journey, I track through the mud, walking past the rotting corpses of heretics and guardsmen. So they didn't even bother to give these poor bastards a proper burial, letting them rot with the heretics… in way it is fitting, in sick, undeserving, twisted way. On my way, I spotted the ruined flag of Karpathia, my homeworld. Tattered, dirty and broken, just like her sons and daughters who died on this forsaken rock. The red was more like black now, the clean white has soaked up the murky water, painting it brown, and lastly the green… to be honest, it was to only color which was recognizable, though it was in no better condition than the two before.

The heraldry was torn out from the middle; the heretics must have vandalized it when we broke under their assault. Funny, of all the parts of the banner, they only took out the Aquila, which symbolized our connection with the Imperium. I should feel anger, anguish and sadness at the sight, but… nothing. The commissar would have already shot me for this, but… I felt nothing about it. They made us swore to this flag, once we left Karpathia, and on our way here, this banner represented our world and its resolve. Seeing it now, and looking at my dead comrades… I couldn't help but to notice the resemblance, this ruined flag has never represented the Karpathian 7th regiment so well during its relatively short existence, than now.

The hollowness grew inside my heart and souls; the longer I looked at the broken flag. Suddenly, I felt the urge to join my comrades in their rest. I had no commanders anymore; I had no home to begin with, so… why should I bother anymore? A year or two again I would have slapped myself silly for these thoughts, now however the thought of death have never felt so soothing before. Funny, it only took me this much, to make me accept death… oh well, better late than never, right?

I undone the strap of my pistol holster and took one last glance at the laspistol I was issued at the beginning of my service. It still had charge, even after I went through all those horrors; it still had enough shots to do some damage. I'll only need one shot, so I guess there is no need to contemplate much about it. Gripping the handle hard, I wanted to feel something before I do the deed. I know I was too afraid to close my eyes, but at least the sky was still open for me to gaze at. Looking up, all I saw was the vast blue emptiness, so… this will be my last memory?

* * *

So what do you think? This is my first attempt to try myself in the grim drakness of the WH 40K universe.

Just for heads up, and to give a shout out for all Hungarian readers/fans of WH 40K, I indeed took some inspiration from the history of our country, mostly our involvement in the WWI. Also, this takes place in an alternative timeline, I am aware of the current events of the recent fluff and what can I say? I am satisfied with some of the changes and less satisfied with the rest, but nothing much I can do about it, right?

The outlines of this story were concieved way before the events of the Gathering Storm series, so... yeah, you won't be finding much reference to them here. I still respect the authors and owners of Games Workshop, the franchise along with some of the names belong to them and Black Library, I only owe my OCs. All OC names, OC place names are the creation of my own, if any of them appear in other media or WH series, that is just the work of coinciendce.

Feel free to review or share your thoughts, and sorry for some of the grammar/spelling issues.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_(Karpathia, 3 years before the Reclamation of Honor's End)_

This moment seems so distant now, thinking back… it almost feels absurd. There isn't much to tell about the world of Karpathia. It was and still is a standard Imperial agriworld, 85% of the planet's surface is being used as farmland, mostly to grow grain, rye and some sort of corn. The remaining land is occupied by the massive pastures, kept up for the livestock; anything that is not related to farming is concentrated in one of the three hive cities. What little industrial output those cities possess are all for manufacturing farming equipment, combines, power tools and basic machinery.

Thinking back, I wonder why anyone in their right mind would recruit people from such a simple planet. Tithes were met; one way or another, there was no reason for the ruling monarch to send able manpower to the Guard. So why? Why did they send me, and thousands of my comrades to die on Honor's End?

\- Sons and daughters of Karpathia! The Emperor and his Lord Primarchs are calling for us to serve! Mankind needs the Karpathian will, to face the heretic scourge tainting the Imperium's holy ground! – The loudspeakers conveyed the propaganda as we were getting on the train. From there, our only stop is going the spaceport and from there… well at that time, I didn't even know where.

\- The Imperium depends on us, and you, brave soldiers of the Monarch, the heroes that will serve justice against the dark legions! Be brave, oh good soldiers of Karpathia, we and the planet cheers for your victory and will rejoice upon your glorious return! - I shut the window close; I really didn't want to listen to that sappy nonsense any longer.

Looking out the car, the remaining soldiers of the former Karpathian PDF were getting on the train, dressed in their greyish blue uniforms, lasguns over their shoulders, almost happy to leave. Some of them even had the luxury of their families coming out to see them off, parents, siblings, spouses and such. Hugging, kissing and weeping, while those who are being sent off were trying their best to keep up a though demeanor. At that time, I only rolled my eyes at the sight, not because I detested them for being sentimental, but maybe… because I was jealous.

\- David? – I heard someone calling my name from the other end of the car. Looking over the seats I saw a short, light blonde haired man standing in the door.

\- Gabor? – I asked back. – Where is Viktor? –

\- Still with his family. – Gabor said as he set his bag and lasgun on the side of the seat next to mine. – I barely managed to get away from mine. –

\- I see. – I said turning back to the window.

Minutes passed by, and the train hasn't even budged an inch. Our car was starting to get full as more and more soldiers finally got on. I occasionally saw a few commissars walking by our seat and a few down on the platforms. They came with the Imperial Guard, to overseer the recruitment. I didn't know much about the process or the hierarchy of the Guard, so I had little reason to fear them at that time. They looked down on us, we looked back up… some of us were even bold enough to flip them off occasionally, they got what was coming to them once we got on the ships.

\- So… - Gabor began after he realized we won't be leaving soon. – Do you know? – He casually asked, without a hint of concern for our destination.

\- Know what? – I asked back.

\- Where are we going? I mean from the dock? – He leaned closer to hear my answer.

\- Why do you think I know? – I raised a brow at him.

\- Well… you are an officer, so I thought... –

\- Corporal, by Guard standards I'm not an officer or not important enough to tell me anything besides pushing me around. –

\- Rough, I mean… as a PDF you were what? Lieutenant, captain or major? –

\- Lieutenant, but anyone who can count to 20 is made a senior officer around here. No offence. –

\- Nah… none taken partner. I agree, genuine people like us are all but uneducated yokels and rednecks, while the bluebloods get to have all the fancy things on this world. You do know who was made our colonel, right? – Gabor asked, actually sounding a bit worried, not for himself, but for me.

\- Mario "Pigface" Burton. – I said and looked outside again. The platforms were starting to clear up; it seemed only the civilians remained to wait for the departure.

\- Are you Ok about it? –

\- The Guard doesn't give two shits and a penny for what I or you think. Like I said, anyone who can count to 20 can be made an officer, but who has cash and connections will be made one for sure. – While I was explaining this to Gabor the doors to our and the rest of the train cars were shut closed. The commissars who were on the platforms have also got on and the train started up.

Its horn muffled the cheering and the farewells of the crowd, many of the soldiers hurried to the windows to wave at their families and friends they were leaving behind. We slowly began to move and I couldn't help but to look at the passing crowd. Women and children, waving their hands or hats at us, with smiles or tears in their eyes, they've remained on the platform until our train has left the station, for a moment I set my disgust for Mario away and couldn't help but to feel left out. Most, if not all, of these men and women had someone on that station, except me… what will happen if I die in combat?

The realization made me feel anxious, even after the crowd cleared away from the windows and we left the station way behind us, I couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness off. Gabor remained silent; he thought I was finished so he didn't have any reason to question me further. He was wrong; I had lots of things to say… I hate Mario, I already miss home, I fear what will happen and so on, yet… as always I kept an indifferent expression.

It was a long train ride until we reached the spaceport; the usual groups were already forming around the car. They killed time with whatever they could, some played cards, and some talked, dreaming about the life in the Guard. Indeed, thinking back at it now, it all seemed like a good adventure full of glory and dignity… we were wrong.

 _(3 years later on the planet Honor's End, No Man's Land, 6 months after the invasion)_

I was gripping my laspistol hard and slowly moved the barrel to the side of my head. Looking up at the sky, I figured that I had no memories to feel fond of. My "friends" were dead, my officers left me to die, the only consolation I have was that I managed to outlive them because of their selfishness. I wish I could have savored that moment when Marion was ripped apart by bolter rounds, while he tried to save his fat skin. He tried to throw me under the boots of that Renegade Marine, idiot, to think I even bothered to try to save him.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind, snapping back to my own reality I instinctively threw myself on the ground. There was no cover for me to get behind; I was in the open so… wait, why am I even trying? Maybe, just maybe… I just found a better option to die than committing suicide. Dying at the hands of traitors, yeah… sounded like a better death than to just shoot myself.

Getting up slowly, I accepted my fate. I knew it was only a question of time… this was the point where nothing mattered. Left behind, facing the horrors alone and survive only to return worn out to a world that… that had nothing for you anymore. I never believed in destiny, but this made too much sense to not think about it. I was on my knees, when I heard lasguns being fired, my body reacted naturally and I was in the mud once more. Soon the traitors from behind, retaliated the fire and I was now in the middle of the shooting.

\- Why are you here?! – I hissed to myself as I was lying on the ground. – So now you decided to be heroes?! – I thought as I gritted my teeth in anger.

Where was this heroism when we really needed it? Where were they when we got slaughtered by traitors and renegades? They ran, tails behind their legs while we held the fucking line! How dare they, how dare they act like honorable men, when they had none to begin with?!

I had enough; I jumped up and opened fire with my laspistol. I was right; the group of traitors was tagging behind me. When the shootout started, they quickly threw themselves in a small crater for cover. I caught them off guard; the first traitor had a surprised expression in his bloodshot eyes before I burned a hole into his head. His comrades caught on, once they noticed laser fire came from the side as well. I managed to kill two more before the last of them aimed at me, I threw my gun at him and in the moment while he was surprised, I tackled him.

The traitor was clawing at my face, trying to kick me off and such; however his scratches and punches all missed. I strengthened my hold on his neck and I could feel my hands digging into his fetid skin. His attacks became weaker and I clutched his throat stronger as he was getting weaker. After a few minutes, he stopped moving so I let him go, I was wheezing and my heart was racing. I didn't know what was going on anymore, I was ready to die, I gave up… then why? Why did I even bother to help the guardsmen out?

I got off from the choked traitor and went to collect my service pistol, as I did I soon found myself facing five armed guardsmen, pointing their rifles at me. They weren't Karpathians; they had black flak armor and light brown uniforms beneath it. In this situation, a sane man would have raised his hands up and pleaded for mercy… but me… I kept on staring them down with my usual indifferent look and went on doing my business.

\- Stop! – One of them shouted and shot a bolt before my legs. – Identify yourself! –

\- Really? – I said, I don't know why, but it was the only thing that came into my mind.

\- I said identify yourself! – He ordered again. I let the order pass my by, and just stood there shaking my head. Mentally sighing, I decided to raise my hands and tell them what they needed.

\- David Sobernick Hughes, lieutenant of the Karpathian 7th infantry regiment. Will that be all, sir? – The guardsmen came closer and the one, who ordered me to answer, went behind my back and handcuffed me in an instant.

\- You are under arrest until further orders! - He declared while putting my hands behind my back.

\- What are the charges?! – I demanded and then one of them hit me in the face with the stock of his rifle. I felt the pain spreading from my head to the rest my body, as I fell to the ground. The five guardsmen circled that crater around, to see if there were any traitors left alive, before I lost my consciousness, I felt one of them grabbing the neck of my uniform and began to drag me out from the ditch.

* * *

The first chapter after the prolog, I hope you enjoyed it!

Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

Feel free to review and share your thoughts!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_(The planet Honor's End, en route towards Astra Militarum HQ, 6 month after the invasion)_

My face was still hurting from the hit from earlier, when I regained my consciousness I found myself in a Chimera transport, along with the five troopers who "caught" me in the No Man's Land. I figured there was only one place they could be taking me, and that would be the Guard HQ over the town called Moor.

I was sitting silently in the troop compartment of the chimera, my hands cuffed behind my back and the guy who put them on, never once allowed his gaze to fall off from me. I looked back at him, I was angry on the inside, but I knew that anything I do from this point would just convince them to use me as a living punching back. The fact they haven't shot me on sight was surprising on its own, nevertheless, I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

\- Want one? – One of them offered me a lho-stick. I never was a smoker before I joined the Guard, but I took it up after my first operation, however I wasn't in the mood for it now, so I shaked my head and turned him down.

\- What the damn hell were you doing out there in the mud? – The one who had his eyes on me the whole time spoke up as his partner lit the lho-stick.

\- Surviving. – I answered.

\- Don't be a smart ass! Tell me the truth! – He demanded as he slapped me. – What were you doing out in the open?! –

\- Surviving! – I lashed out. – Look, I don't know what you are trying to get at, but take a look at me! Do I look like a guy who's been up to something?! –

\- I thought all those Karpathians died out there a day ago. You turning up either means you are one lucky son of a bitch or a treacherous cunt. –

\- Which one do you think I am? – I asked back, leaning forward to look him in the eyes.

\- Neither. If it were up to me, I'd have blown your brain out the moment we saw you killing those bastards in the ditch. –

\- What? – I asked in disbelief, some part of me knew he was going to say something like that, but still. Actually hearing it from one of ours, have made it clear how we're standing.

\- But apparently, the rest of you bumpkins don't want to give up until they see it themselves. Making us doing your shitty job, digging up carcasses for chump change. – He spat and set his gun down. – At least they'll cut us some slack once we bring you in. –

\- Then why the handcuffs? – At that he hit me in the face, making me fall back in my seat.

\- No one likes a smart ass. – He calmly commented and asked his smoking companion for a lho-stick for himself.

 _(The planet Karpathia, Triest spaceport, 3 years before the invasion of Honor's End)_

I was cleaning my glasses, to pass the time while we were waiting for departure. Getting off the train we were lead to the cargo area, where we awaited the transports to take us off planet. This seemed like a long wait, as more and more trains arrived and soldiers got crammed into the makeshift staging area. I lost sight of Gabor shortly after we got off our train, even in the massive crowd, I felt lonely, lost.

When I was still in the PDF, I came to like my comrades working with me. Here, I didn't know anybody; there were units from different PDF regiments, freshly recruited men and women from the countryside and cutthroats from the under hives. I felt out of place, I felt I didn't belong here… I wanted to walk away, run from all of this, but I knew I couldn't. I wasn't particularly afraid of the punishment, but because I knew I had nowhere to go if I do leave. All I could do was to clean my glasses, to take my mind off the depressing thoughts.

\- Hey, partner. – Someone asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, only to meet a black haired, brown skinned man with a light mustache. – Brother, can you help another out? –

\- I don't know how, but sure. – I said putting my glasses back on.

\- You seem like an educated man, tell me and the mates where exactly this parade is going? – He flashed ma toothy grin, he was acting awfully friendly with me, to the point it bothered me.

\- Sorry, that is the only think I don't know. – I answered and pulled away from him. – I really wish to know myself too. –

\- Aw heck no, brother. Even officers don't know why we leave, that I cannot take. –

\- I'm a corporal; technically I'm not an officer. – I corrected him, hoping that by seeing my lack of authority and information he'll leave me alone.

\- You don't even have a hunch, brother? – He insisted on interrogating me.

\- Everyone has a guess; I don't think my guess is any better than yours. – I said, trying to act natural and dismiss this guy as politely as I could. – Look, sorry I can't help you. Maybe you'll find someone more capable… like an actual officer. – At that he spat out and grunted.

\- Ayeee, those bluebloods ain't care about the likes of me! – He complained throwing his arms around in the air. – Once they see my skin and hair, they start to pull away or shoo me away, like I'm some beggar or something! – He went on and on, I couldn't decide whether he was pretending to be offended or not. Back when in the PDF, we usually gave support the Arbites during a bigger revolt or strikes.

There was this one case, when after clearing out the main square of protesters, we help the Arbites chase down stranglers, who happened to hide among the lower communes of the hive. These people, well… I won't say they were bad in general, in fact they often showed more respect and humility than my superiors and other high class citizens of Karpathia. However, people are quick to judge one another, just by seeing a few bad examples. Looking for the rioters, we walked through their commune, they weren't very cooperative. The men began cursing, and the women wanted us to leave, saying they didn't do anything, why bother them then? I didn't say anything, I was obliged by duty… they wouldn't understand it anyway.

\- Sorry to hear that. – I said, I wasn't even listening to his rant. True, I agreed it was unfair, if anything we were guardsmen now, equal in right and power, well as much right and power a guardsman could have.

He didn't say anything to that, just patted me on the shoulder and casually walked away. I never saw him again; I didn't know his name either. After a couple of hours, the summer heat was getting more and more unbearable, soldiers began to hand out water, but that didn't last long. The commissars were watching us the whole time, looking for anyone who changed his or her mind about serving the Imperium. I wasn't about to change my mind, so I didn't care much about those grumpy bastards. I took my glasses off and began to clean them, yet again.

My sight was fine, the doctors performed surgery on them when I enlisted. At first, it was very alien for me to not have them, so I made a few pairs just for show. I don't know why, but I always feel uncomfortable not having them on. I guess, the glasses were a part of me that didn't change, by wearing them I hoped I won't change.

\- ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Transport arriving to DOCK-1 to DOCK-15, all personnel should stay clear! – The PA announced and in a moment 15 transport ships appeared in the sky, descending down to the spaceport.

We watched them as they slowly flew by and docked, the people around me were glad that something was finally happening. I on the other hand felt a bit of concern, my heart began to race and I felt my palms sweating. Strange, I didn't feel this nervous on the train, at that time I had no idea about the changes that were about to happen in my life. At that time, I put those anxious feeling behind me, trying to find some form of confidence in my regiment and comrades. Emperor, if I had known… if I had known that all of my faith and hope were false, I would have just ran… ran and be shot for it, rather than suffering through 3 years of torment.

* * *

Sorry for such short chapters, but there is a reason for it. I'm currently trying to focus a little more on character building, mostly the inner workings, that is why this project will have little action in the beginning. I hope you enjoy it so far, I'll try to elaborate more on the timeline of this story, so bare with me if you will OK?

Anyway, feel free to review and share your thoughts.

I'm sorry for any spelling and/or garmmar errors.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_(Above Karpathia, onboard the Corvinus Rex, 3 years before the invasion of Honor's End)_

Words cannot describe my first flight in a spacecraft. Strapped in a seat, the loud humming of starting engines and the force that almost crushed me, while exiting the atmosphere. I had some idea what space will be like, most of us imagined it as a dark, empty void, something to be terrified of. I never really gave into those superstitions, thought after being in the Guard for 3 years; I came to understand the dangers of a hull breach.

Thing like these, made me wonder why my friend, Mathias, choose the Navy over the Guard, but after what I've gone through, I can clearly tell he made a better choice. I can only hope that my good friend is still alive somewhere in the vast Imperium.

Apart from the rough exit from Karpathia's atmosphere, I was more fascinated than terrified at the sight of the void. We were simple men and women; all we knew of the Imperium was through our education and the propaganda that was hammered into our minds. When the rest of my comrades saw space, for the first time in their lives, I saw a form of terror and anxiety I usually felt down on Karpathia. I, on the other hand was curious; amazed of the vastness of the void that surrounded our planet.

To imagine the endless opportunity, the freedom one can have in this vast space. Indeed, I must say I was still naïve to hope I could be free. Can I be blamed though? They always told me I had an overactive imagination that I tried to comprehend things I couldn't, and for some reason inspired me, rather than it depressed me. My true depression was to live in the reality I was forced into, but looking at space and to imagine that every star, every world and everything beyond infinity is part of the Imperium, gave me hope, that there might be a reason for me to live.

Onboard the Corvinus Rex, we were lead to our living quarters soon after we left the docking area. We were guided into a complex system of tunnels and shafts, drifting above Karpathia. It was dark, damp and very loud. Servitors were walking up and down the corridors or they were carrying parts and bits for the tech-priests to fix. Ratings gazed at us like we were circus attractions, and the commissars… once we were off planet, they began their dirty work, trying to discipline us.

My place was cramped, the room I was issued had twelve double bunks and equal amount of lockers to store equipment in. The ventilation was noisy and did little to filter the air; it just got worst when one of my roommates had started smoking, at the time I wasn't a smoker… I hated it and detested those who did, unlike now. However to this day, I still can't stand when somebody blows smoke directly into my face.

I needed some semi fresh air, so I left the room to catch my breath. The corridors were lit by a series of lights, running along the walls, yet somehow it was still dark. I occasionally heard creaking and other sounds coming from the walls I couldn't identify, I wasn't sure what they meant, were they the usual sounds of a working ship or was this vessel going to fall apart before we even leave orbit? I had to find some open space, a ship this big must have more spacious areas in it; at least I hope it has.

I couldn't explore far, as the next commissar ordered me to report to my company commander, a man named Bruno Forges. I never heard of the man, or saw him in my life, finding him this labyrinth of a ship will take hours. I wanted ask for directions, but the commissar didn't even listen and just stormed away to make order among the rest of the unit. I picked a direction which I deemed the best and went looking for my CO.

I don't know how long I was searching, but as I got deeper and deeper into the ship, I felt more lost. The ratings and the crew didn't offer much help, since most of them weren't familiar with us, so they usually told me to bug off. Wandering around the metal corridors, I eventually found my way to more living quarters, I asked around if anyone knew the man and finally one guardsman was well informed enough to point me in the right direction. I finally found him, and as I predicted, I was hours late.

\- Yes? – He looked in my direction once he noticed me standing in the door.

\- Corporal David Hughes reporting! – I saluted as I was drilled. He didn't seem to care, and neither did his guest he had with him. The other man was tall, taller than me and him and had a short cut hair, against Bruno's curly black.

\- You sure took your time guardsman. – He bluntly pointed out. I swear, this man couldn't be a rank or two above me, yet he spoke with such arrogance, it pissed me off just by listening to it.

\- I got lost sir; I was issued quarters on the opposite end of the vessel. – I told him the reason for my late arrival, it was the truth, I shouldn't be ashamed or blamed for it.

\- Excuses will not get you out of trouble guardsman. – His guest pointed out in a superior tone. – Take responsibility for your lack of skill and sense of time. – He said, as if he was trying to lecture me.

\- Agreed. – Bruno nodded and the tall man left. On his way out our eyes met, he clearly measured me to see my worth or something and I could tell from his looks that he was looking down on me.

The thought infuriated me, on what note and right does he judge me? I was honest and any other guardsman in my position would have been late as well. This uptight jackass had no right to disregard me for something that isn't my fault. I looked back at him, to my surprise he seemed caught off guard that I stood up against him, even if it were just with my eyes. We didn't even know each other for a minute and I could tell I already made an enemy.

\- Leave it Marcel. – My CO said and nodded for me to come in. – So, you are going to work under me? David was it? –

\- Aye, however… I prefer that you would refer to me as Hughes, sir. – I requested, not because I wanted to be formal. I just hated when people, I didn't know or trust, used my first name so casually.

\- Right… right, but a word from the wise, Hughes. Don't try to make too many requests; I saw your record… Lieutenant of the PDF regiment in Sobernick. Remarkable, I tell you that, but you do know this is not the PDF anymore. –

\- I am aware of that sir. –

\- Are you familiar with the command structure son? – Who was he son-ing? He didn't look a year older than me.

\- I know who my officers are, so yes. Yes, I am. –

\- Some of the men have already been flogged and punished by the commissars for insubordination. While we have tolerated this kind of bad behavior down on Karpathia, I suggest you and the rest of the company will behave… until we arrive. –

\- Do we know that name of our destination, sir? –

\- Nope, not yet at least. Pig face hasn't even boarded the ship, so don't count on anything. – He answered, I figured, that by using the nickname we gave our colonel, he wasn't on a friendly term with him either. He might not be so bad after all.

\- I see. –

\- Oh yeah… before you leave. – He said, when I was about to leave. – I know some of the boys are not used to being in "confined" space. Do me a favor and make sure none of the men get the wrong idea of skipping tomorrows briefing, just because they got claustrophobic. –

\- I'll do my best. – I saluted and he dismissed me.

A part of me hoped I could escape the strict hierarchy of Karpathia, once we get enlisted in the Imperial Guard. It turned out, I was very wrong… Mario, Marcel, Bruno and many other officers were rich pricks who bought their ranks instead of earning it. No experience, no charisma, they had nothing that would have made them leaders, except money and family ties. Part of the reason I was somewhat happy to leave my "home" behind, was to get away from its tainted society of relations and status.

If you were born a common men or woman, unless you knew someone high up the ranks of society, your only hope was either farm work or to toil in the factories until the day you die or get crippled. I don't know what I was expecting though, that I admit; I was naïve at the time… too innocent to know how the Imperium works. The irony is that while I don't mind the Imperium being that way, I detest and loath my own homeworld for being like that. I still don't know why I tried to make it work, after all I was, and to some degree, I still am a nobody when it comes to ranks and status.

* * *

 _(Honor's End, the town of Moor, Astra Militarum HQ, 6 months after the invasion)_

The chimera transport stopped and the hatch opened up shortly after. The guardsman who hit me with the stock, jumped out first. I heard him explain something to someone and that person said my name. The man told him something and I heard footsteps approaching the hatch, I was soon facing the grim looks of a commissar. He ordered the other two to get me out in the open and they tossed me out without any concern. I completely lost track of their logic at that point. Why on Terra were they treating me like a renegade or some traitor? I did nothing wrong and there were at least five guardsmen to prove that, unless… there was something else going around here I didn't know of.

\- State your name and rank guardsman! – The commissar barked at me.

\- David Sobernick Hughes. Lieutenant. - I said, honestly I wanted to spit this man in the face and kick the other guy's ass for dragging me here.

\- Regiment? – He asked as he circled around me, seeing if I was safe enough to approach.

\- Karpathian 7th infantry. – I declared. – Sir, I have… - I began but instead of hearing me out the commissar drew his bolt pistol and was aiming at my temple.

\- That regiment has forsaken the Emperor and the Imperium! What excuse you have is irrelevant! – He angrily stated, making me even more confused. Forsaken the Imperium? It can't be, the whole regiment… everyone… was annihilated, I saw it myself.

\- S-Sir, I t-think I don't u-understand… – I stuttered in fear. Really? After giving up on suicide, I was going to die by the hands of my own for… what? Treason?

\- Enough of you! – He yelled and I was sure he is going to pull the trigger right after that.

\- HOLD! - I heard someone over shouting the commissar in front of me. – Who is this man, Commissar Holden? – Another commissar inquired as he and his entourage approached us. He was a barrel chested tall man, with an optical implant replacing his right eye. His eye wasn't the only thing that was replaced; his whole left arm and his right hand were also replaced by bionic limbs.

\- Lord Commissar Jarrod, this man is from the 7th Karpathian infantry. A traitor, a fiend who have betrayed the Astra Militarum and the Imperium! – Commissar Holden accused me of things I didn't even know of. I was confused beyond words, we betrayed the Imperium? But… how… and why?

\- Do you have proof, commissar? –

\- These men have found, this waste of air leading a group of traitors across the No Man's Land! At least five guardsmen can approve that! –

\- LIAR! – Maybe I lost my mind or I just gave up on it completely… I still don't know the reason of what I did on that day, but I could just stand in silence, and being accused off a crime I did not commit. Inside, justice demanded that I should speak; even it meant facing death and disobeying hierarchy. I couldn't allow my dead comrades to go down as traitors or allow them to execute me as one.

\- Silence! – Holden yelled and pointed the bolt pistol at my head even stronger.

\- Wait! – The lord commissar waved him down. – This man seems too sane to be a renegade. Tell me, who are you, young man? –

\- I-I'm David Sobernick Hughes… lieutenant of the 7th Karpathian infantry regiment. I have no knowledge of this treason the commissar accuses me with, but… I can tell… that the 7th Karpathian have been all wiped out at Gillinor's Hill. – I defended, in their eyes, it must have been a ridiculous defense speech, but it was the truth.

\- Than how is that they managed to launch an assault a week ago? – Commissar Holden pointed out accusingly.

\- I have no idea; my unit and my officers were all killed during the assault. –

\- The assault? – Lord Commissar Jarrod asked raising his brow in question.

\- Indeed, we were ordered to hold the hill and we… -

\- Lieutenant… what you are saying is impossible. Neither the 7th nor any of the regiments was ever ordered to hold Gillinor's Hill in the first place. – My eyes widened in shock, impossible… there was an order, the voxcaster… we heard General Marjanovich… even Pigface had… no, there had to be some mistake.

\- I think he is innocent. – Lord Commissar Jarrod said as I was trying to cope with the truth. Commissar Holden objected and I heard him saying things, but I was too shocked to pay any attention. – Take him away and get those off of him. –

The troopers took the handcuffs of my wrists, but I was still too shocked to react. I clearly remember, the mud covered the voxcaster, that it came to life and the general spoke those words, which sent most of us to death. We held the bunker, even when the renegade marines stomped our dead into the ground, when their bolters tore our bodies apart, we held the line. Then how could the Imperium believe, that we… who died by the hands of the enemy, has betrayed it?

\- What… happened? – I managed to ask.

\- Get him to the medics, have him checked out. After that, I want to personally ask him some questions. – The Lord Commissar didn't even notice my question.

\- I DEMAND AN ANSWER! – I yelled, this time they noticed me. I was gritting my teeth and was clenching my fists. I felt like crying, my eyes were probably teary as well, since things began to blur in front of me.

It was too much, three years of service, three years of survival. We, I gave too much up… I allowed too many opportunities to pass away; I served with loyalty and honor… and in the end… I was still a nobody.

Anger got the better of me, so much so that I didn't realize I jumped at my superiors. Two guardsmen apprehended me before I could do anything, not like I was in trouble or anything. Commissar Holden wanted to shoot me, but Jarrod dismissed him for some reason, he looked at me, as the soldiers pinned me to the ground. I looked back up, and as our eyes met, I saw pity… not the right kind of pity a compassionate man would give to another, but a distancing pity… what nobles give to the commoners and the poor, whenever they walk down the streets.

\- Lock him up. – He calmly ordered. – But do not hurt him, I still want my answers. – With that he turned his back on me as the guardsmen forced me up. So I wasn't even worth killing on the spot, I figured. Little did I know, that there was something way more sinister and dark pulling the strings.

I still loath that day, when I demanded Lord Commissar Jarrod for answers, if I had known he wouldn't be the one handing them to me, I would have rather chosen death. Instead… I ended up knowing Them.

* * *

Chapter 4 end.

Well, I know it looks absurd and you are wondering why hasn't Hughes been shot on sight or who are "Them".

I guess you just have to wait for the next update!

All reviews and ideas are welcomed, as long as they provide usefully tips of how to improve this story. Apart from that, I would like to apologize for the spelling and grammar errors.

I try to keep up the grim drak feeling of WH40K, but as I mentioned before. This saga starts way beyond the current fluff and canons, it may reference a few of them in the future, but I added a few ideas of my own to make this work and not to break too much lore.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

(The town of Moor, Astra Militarum HQ, Honor's End 6 month after the invasion)

Why? Why was I here? Why didn't I just pull the trigger when I had the chance? Why did I have to be a good man? Why can't I let go of my life?

Question after question, I felt like I was going insane within my cell. To my luck, these were not those modern, mag-lock cells they have on more civilized worlds. Instead, it was a damp basement with two other rooms; I had to enjoy the company of demented guardsmen, thieves, and murderers. Of course, since the Lord Commissar wanted to interrogate me, I was put in a separate cage, shackled to the bars. The inmates looked at me with dark eyes, some made fun of me, and some asked me questions which I didn't I felt like answering. Nothing made sense anymore, the sacrifice we made out on the front, the treason, our campaign… nothing. Was I despair? Maybe, I don't know… honestly… I gave up caring the moment they told me my people were traitors.

\- Yo, birdy. How's the cage? – An inmate asked for the hundredth time. – Got some seeds here if you want to peck at something. – He added and then began to crackle while the rest joined in with the laughing.

\- Screw you. – I muttered as I stared into the corner.

\- The Imperium sends us here to die so that the land grabbers can make an extra dime. I had family back at home, I can't die like this! I can't, I can't, I can't… - Another one repeated those two words, rocking back and forth on the floor.

\- Fuck, fuck, fuck you all! Screw the government! Screw the commissars! Screw the fuckin' Emperor and his Primarchs! Just die already, die, die, die… aaahaaahahhahahaahahaha! – A man screamed at the top of his lungs while hanging from the bars like some kind of ape.

Suddenly the door leading down to the holding area slammed open and a commissar with two troopers came down. The guardsmen began to bang on the bars, making the inmates fall back. The moment they found themselves on the opposite end of a lasgun, they calmed down like trained animals. The group walked down the block until they stopped at my cage.

\- Hughes? – The commissar asked. I didn't answer; I just kept looking at the dark corner. In that… I saw that "thing" again. I saw as he extended his bony fingers, hissing at me while showing off his jagged teeth. Its long rotten nails clawed at the dirty floor, his clothes were tattered and dirty as it began to crawl out from the corner on all four it slowly made its way towards me. For some reason I couldn't avert my gaze, my heart began to pound and every fiber in my body wanted to run, but I denied my instincts to do so. The creature reached my cage and crawled on it, our eyes met and as I stared into the sick, veiny orbs, it began to mutter something to me.

\- HUGHES! – The commissar hit the bars of my cage, making the monster to go away. The closest guardsman opened the lock and in a second I was dragged out by the angry political officer. I had no idea what that was, all I could feel was the strong tug on my shirt as the commissar dragged me through the bunker.

Maybe I accepted my fate, that is why I didn't fight back, even if I did, it wouldn't have made any difference. I felt I should be feeling guilty for being the only survivor, the last remaining Karpathian from a betrayed regiment. However, I felt nothing… or truth be told… I was glad… glad that at least I had a chance to decide a man's fate. My mouth curled into a small smile and chuckled at his face… the commissar noticed and pushed me against the wall with great force.

\- What is so funny!? Guardsman? – He hissed as he almost choked me.

\- N-Nothing, sir. – I said as I looked him in the eye and for a moment he looked surprised at me. – I just remembered something very funny. – I explained and with a clenched jaw, the commissar punched me in the stomach.

\- Save it for the interrogation, maggot! – He ordered and continued to drag me further down the tunnel.

( _Corvinus Rex,_ en route to Honor's End, 6 months before the invasion)

\- Again! – Colonel "Pig Face" ordered the line of guardsmen to dis- then reassemble their lasguns. – This isn't the PDF ladies! This is now the Imperial Guard! One mistake… one fuck up… one slip of a second! – He shouted as he walked through the guardsmen to inspect their progress.

I was just minding my own business as I put the lasgun together for the sixth or seventh time. The people around me were getting tired of this shit, and so was I, but I was more agitated by this fatass's barking more than the monotonous routine. I often had to remind myself that this wasn't the PDF anymore, even if it were… as a lieutenant, I wouldn't have been able to do anything for these men and women. Like always, I had to swallow my pride… and my thoughts and just bear with this dumbass until the Emperor knows how long.

\- Dyva. – He stopped and called me by my nickname, I suddenly felt an urge to punch him, but I just stood up and saluted.

\- Sir! – I felt disgusted as I forced myself to show respect to this dumbass, leave me alone you fat bastard!

\- What do you think you are doing? – He asked and began to circle me. – What is this? – He pointed at the lasgun and then looked back at me.

\- A standard issue lasgun, issued to us by the Adeptus Munitorum, sir! – I said as he picked the rifle up.

\- No. – He said and then smashed it against the metal floor. – It is broken! – He said as he stomped on it. – You broke your weapon! – He stomped on it again. – I should call the commissars! – He then jumped on it to damage it further. – This is your fifth offense this week, Dyva! – He spat at me with a goofy smile and kicked the rifle away.

\- I shall be forgiving though. – He continued and by now the rest of the men have also finished with the assembly. – I will only half your rations… or perhaps I should quarter it? Yes, I think I will… maybe then you'll learn, stupid. – He saw I was tensing up and his smile widened, he enjoyed it and the less I reacted the more he continued. He was trying to make me snap, only to have me beaten to death by the commissars, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of watching it.

\- Understood, sir. – I said as I was shaking with anger.

\- You better… Dyva. – He addressed me by my nickname again just to rub it in and left dismissing the troops.

I felt angry if it weren't for the ranking system and the commissars watching us; I would have shoved the stock of my lasgun down his fat throat. I knew the tech-priests will be mad, I almost became a regular visitor to their little "sanctum" on the Corvinus. I tried to explain myself the first few times, but I don't know how much they care… to be honest they creeped me out by just looking at me. I never really understood their devotion, on Karpathia the Monarchy respected them as they were the only "people" who could maintain the hives.

Here, we simple-minded men and women, put a considerable distance between us and them. There was just something in them that made me wonder about death. Just the mere sight of them felt like I was being pulled closer and closer to an unmarked grave. I didn't know why though…

\- You know you don't have to put up with him. – A female guardsman pointed out beside me. Looking up I realized it was just Christina.

\- Either I do and piss off the tech-priests, or I don't and piss off the commissars. – I said as I finally collected the last piece of my lasgun. – And I'm not in a mood to die by a bullet in the head. –

\- It still doesn't give him the right to treat you like crap. – She pointed out as we left the training area. – There are witnesses who can vouch for you. I mean, if those gearheads are so pissed about you bringing in broken lasguns, then just tell them it was Pigface and… -

\- And what do you think will happen afterward? – I asked stopping in my tracks. – I doubt they'd do anything… the AdMech never really cared for us on Karpathia, I doubt it would be any different off world. – I might have snapped a bit at that moment.

I always had issues with controlling my emotions, especially my anger. However, I wasn't the type of man who started fights with anyone who pissed me off, I just bottled it up until I get full and… something like this happens. Because of this they often asked me why I chose to become a part of the PDF, I sound like your everyday troublemaker who doesn't give two shits about following orders. Interestingly, I didn't have any problems with following orders or listening to my superiors, until Pig Face came into the picture.

\- Sorry. – I apologized seeing Christina backing away a bit. – I'm already having a headache. – I added rubbing the bridge of my nose with my free hand.

\- Hey, no worries. – She bumped me on the shoulder. – But if you consider making a move against that fatass, just let us know. – She winked at me before she walked the other way.

I couldn't help but smile a bit, its hard to realize the people that have your back sometimes. Thinking back now, I wish I had taken a better care of her and the others… I don't know, lamenting about them won't help that's for sure.

(Moor, Astra Militarum HQ, Interrogation room XVII)

I was sat down on a small wooden chair across a long table, I heard the locks closing as soon as I was cuffed to the chair. Across me were two men, one of them was the Lord Commissar, but the other was a fishy looking guy who had a hood over his head. None the less, they both unsettled me and the room felt strangely cold for some reason.

\- Hughes, S. David. Lieutenant of the 7th Karpathian infantry regiment, a former corporal of the same and before your service in the Imperial Guard, lieutenant of the PDF on Karpathia Prime. An interesting service record. – The shady one spoke first. – Considering your recent circumstances, I would say you are a very lucky man, but I guess you think otherwise. – I could care less about his opinion. At least a dozen questions raced through my mind, but seeing the Lord Commissar giving me a death-stare I found it easier to shut my mouth until they ask me first.

\- What happened with your regiment was indeed a tragedy. But by the Emperor, at least one of them survived to tell the tale. Rest assured my friend, they'll be commemorated once we take control of Honor's End. – Oh please, I know you don't mean any of that nonsense… how long have you been practicing that speech? Month or years maybe?

\- However… there is a particular matter that needs to be taken care off. – He said as he opened a folder. – General Marjanovich, born on Karpathia and was the head of the operations regarding the capturing of the hills. It is said he was a charismatic leader, a natural born statesman and had good connections with the Monarch of Karpathia. Such a shame he went missing after the tragedy. – Like I care, he was a scumbag… he and every officer who died defending the hills. At least decent people can rest in peace knowing they all got what was coming for them.

\- We found these in his quarters. – He put out three pictures on the table. – I don't assume you know what are these… - He stood up and motioned over them. – But we know you came in contact with those who might. – My blood froze in my veins as I looked at the images of strange relics or junks, but one of the patterns looked too familiar for comfort.

\- The Ordo Xenos would like to know the tale of your encounter, lieutenant. –

Inquisitor Julius Ingram from the Ordo Xenos, as long as I live I will never forget his name or the fact he sold me out to the Harlequins.


End file.
